Meaning It
by dlefaraxHPDM
Summary: There has been a dispute between the vampires and wizards for nearly a century. Can Harry and Draco make things right again by being together? Or will it ruin everything Draco's worked for in becoming king? DMXHP


**Meaning It**

**Chapter 1**

_On the island of Aquasta there were two Kingdoms; Saytina and Vontakol. They each were run by a king, whom only inherited the thrown by being heir of the king before himself. There were no other acceptions. Saytina was a beautiful land abundant in large open fields and lush forests, the land was located north on the island. It was the land of the wizards. And then there was Vontakol. It was places on the south side of the island, surrounded by amazingly tall mountains that arched over their kingdom, blocking the sun causing a dark shadow to be permanetly cover the land. Vontakol was the land of the vampires._

_Every year the king of each land would organize a grand ball together to celebrate the day of Aquasta. The ball was a tradition that had been kept for centurys, naturally the wizards and vampires of Aquasta took it very seriously. They each would take turns celebrating the ball in each kingdom. The last grand ball was hosted in Vontakol nearly a hundred years ago. The ball seized due to a disagreement between the kings of each land. The disagreement has been unknown for every year the land has not been celebrated._

_Due to the lack of knowledge, throughout the last hundred years stories and rumors have been spead over Saytina. These stories of the blood sucking creatures that kill anything that they come across caused the wizards to fear the vampires. The vampires haven't made contact with the humans since._

* * * * *

It was a beautiful day that spring morning in the land of Saytina. The sky was as blue as the ocean that lay opon the Northern side of the great land. Which was where Harry Potter happened to be working.

Harry looked just like an ordinary wizard, well as ordinary was any other. The only real trademark that got him recognized was his talent for playing the violin. Harry got a violin from his father before his parents were murdered . Harry had been only an infant when they passed. He was given his fathers violin when he was eleven and living in the markets orphanage. Now that he was eighteen, he was on his own living in a cottage he found just off the grounds in the Forbidden Forest.

The Forbidden Forest was just below the high rised mountains that separated the wizards from the vampires. When Harry dicovered the cottage, it seemed to have been abandaned. He'd managed to fix it up fairly well.

Harry woke up extra early that morning hoping to finish the song he'd been working on the day before. He sat in his usual spot on a rocky cliff that led down to the splashing ocean. Harry worked excpecially hard that morning, concentrating his mind on his violin and only on his violin. He imagined playing for an audience in the castle, people that could offer him a future. The only future that was foreseen for Harry at this point was playing on the street corners in the market. Harry was about as poor as a wizard could get.

"Oi, Harry!" Came a voice from behind, Harry's hands stopped playing and the magical notes ended abruptly. "It's nearly noon, Harry." Harry turned around to see his old friend Ron standing behind him, his red hair blown backwards from of the ocean breeze. "It's time to start work." He finished, Harry hopped up, and casually walked back to the market with Ron. "What was it you were playing? It was really good." Ron laughed as Harry have him a outraged look. "It was unreal." Ron corrected himself. Harry smiled.

"I wrote most of it yesterday, and finished it this morning." Harry told him proudly. The boys crossed a bridge into the market, nodding to the familiar gaurds.

"How are you today Goyle?" Harry teased, while knocked on his metal helmet. Ron did the same to Crabbe, who grunted angrily. Harry and Ron laughed and allowed themselves inside the tall steel gates.

The market was busy that day, Harry knew it was because of the Aquasta ball that Saytina was celebrating that year. For weeks that's all that whispered throughout the market. Men complaining about their wives making them attend it, woman gossiping on the dresses they would wear, and of course the update on what was happening with the vampires.

The last ball that was hosted by Vontakol nearly a century ago was a disaster! Due to the disagreement with the kings, no wizard was permitted to attend the ball or else their house would be burned to the ground by the king's knights. When the vampires awaited the arrival of their guests, minutes became hours until the ball was over. The vampires hadn't been heard of since the day the wizards rejected their entire race. Since then, Aquasta day has been celebrated with wizards only each year.

"Set up here?" Ron asked when they reached their usual corner in between the fruit stands and a popular clothing shop most wizards chose to buy from. A perfect place to work. Harry nodded his head and slowly raised his violin to his shoulder, positioning it with grace, and waited for Rons signal. Ron brought his flute to his lips, then nodded his head a Harry. Harry started the song by a few long notes, then Ron joined in with his flute. Wizards all around looked up from their shopping and from their stands as they noticed the enchanting music. Most of them kept to their usual everyday buisness, used to Harry and Ron's playing. Thoughout the time they played they made at least a gallon, today was going to be a good day.

"Well, mate. I assume you better head back home before sundown. I'd hate to have to walking home will all the beasts in there, bloody forest! Anyways, I must get home to my beast." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione told me to be home in a quarter of an hour ago - she's going to have a fit." Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"Tell her I say hello, will you?" Ron smiled, and after splitting their share of the money they made, Ron hurried off to the nearest enterance to the Saytina grounds, which was where most wizards lived.

Harry didn't want to start a new song, he still wasn't finished perfecting the song he made last. So, that's where he was going to go, to his lookout over the ocean. Harry put his precious violin in his draw-string sack he carried, and headed to the westside of the market, the ocean exit. After nodding his head to Crabbe and Goyle, who glared back venomously, he unpacked while staring at the horizon line the ocean had.

Harry wondered what was beyond there. Harry had never been away from Aquasta - more like never had to oportunity to. Harry closed his eyes and gentle strung his boe across the delicate strings, they made beautiful notes. Harry quickly started his newest song, paying no attention to the seagulls flying and squawking overhead. They vanished into the sunlight as Harry finished his song.

He grinned happily to himself, he reallly liked this song, without actually knowing why. He knew it meant more than his others. Harry shook his head and sat down staring into the white waves that kept swallowing the shore. Not knowing what he was staring at, he shook his head at a dark figure lying in the wet sand below. A figure lay motionless. Harry's eyes widend, and he began to quickly climb down to the ocean without a second thought.

* * * * *

Draco was a one in a million kind of person. Whatever he wanted he _always_ revieved. But not only did his bewildering good looks manage him to accomplish this, he was very persuasive. It was his charm, a charm most vampires didn't have. Draco was a walking wet dream. He made females stop in their own tracks, as well as some males.

It was a fine day on the Vontakol mountains. Even better in the village down below, but Draco was in the darkness of the mountains that day. He didn't know why, but he found himself hidden in the tall trees atleast four times a week, staring into the land of Saytina. A harsh sort of tug in his stomach managed to wind itself around his insides. As much as Draco fought for it to be unwound it would only tug harder. He needed to go down there, but knew his father would have every royal vampire in the castle out looking for him. Saytina was a very dangerous place to be for a vampire these past years.

Lucious Malfoy was the king of Vontakol. He was the the almighty vampire everyone feared. He was cold-hearted, had sleek, silver, long hair, he was two times the size of a regular vampire, had extremly sharp fangs, and was the father of Draco Malfoy who was the spitting image of him. Ever since Draco could remember his father had always been a roll model for him. He was successful, had lots of riches, and was king of all vampires.

Since recently his view at his father was transforming into something ugly - something he wished never to become. Draco knew he would take the thrown soon, and he would rule Vontakol. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just having second thoughts. If he took his fathers place, that's what he would do for the rest of his life; King.

As this confused blond teenager thought of the future, he found himself wondering past the point where he would watch Saytina. Without even looking from the ground, he walked himself down the tall mountains of Vontakol. He managed to find a trail leading into the very deep forest. But he wasn't paying any attention to this, he shuffled his feet along, often humming with the high-pitched cherps of birds overhead. The sunlight fell in splotches all over the floor of the forest, relaxing him.

He found himself in front of a river, and he didn't pay any attention to how fast it was rushing down stream. He didn't think as he stepped into the river, attempting to swim across. He was half way in the rushing river, when his foot got caught on to something, perhaps a branch travelling under water. Malfoy didn't have the time to find out, he tried to tug away, but it only caused him to be pulled a bit down stream. His free foot held his place firmly again, and his hands bolted down to the massive weight on his other foot, which was dragging him away. He was pulled on his back, water rushing up at his face. He recognized it as a branch and began ripping it off his pants. He did succeed at that, but once he got up right, the last thing he felt was a harsh pain smashing into the side of his head. Water took over his body and everything went black.

When Draco opened his eyes, he didn't remember anything. He looked around expecting to be in his bed chambers, only he wasn't. He was in a small room with wooden walls and furniture in it. He slowly and cautiously climbed out of a large bed. And tried not to panic, although he was on the verge of a heartattack. He felt damp and dirty, but paid no attention to that, he crept in front of the only door in the room, while grasping the doorknob, he braced himself and pushed out.

"You're finally up." A voice came, breaking the silence. Malfoy's eyes widened and he burst through the door angrily.

"Who are you?" Malfoy demanded at once to a red head seated in a wooden chair. He had never seen a vampire with red hair before.

He opened his mouth and joyfully stated, "I'm Ron Weasley-"

Truthfully Malfoy could have caredless who this vampire was. "Where the bloody hell am I?" Malfoy disgustedly stared around the larger room he'd just walked into.

"Listen here! You nearly drowned if it wasn't for my friend Harry." He spat. "So, don't even think you can talk to me like that!" He glared, Malfoy backed off.

"Don't make me ask again, Weasley." Malfoy dared, but the man only looked at him crossly.

"Don't be such a prick." Ron said loosing his temper. Malfoy had lost his minutes ago, he bared his long white fangs at him.

Suddenly, Ron's entire face went white as a ghost, and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. His freckled face was frozen from the sudden fear. Malfoy nearly laughed at this, why did he care? They were just fangs. He walked a step closer, only to see how he would react. Ron Weasley fell out of his chair, falling into reality of what was in his house. Without blinking, he stared at Malfoy in complete, utter fear. Draco decided to take advantage of this.

"Do I seriously have to ask again?" He said angrily. If it was possibly his entire face turned from white to red so fast, it even made Draco back up.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! HE'S A VAMPIRE! WARN THE KING! GET THE KNIGHTS! A VAMPIRE'S ATTACKING!" Draco suddenly felt small. He quickly brought in his fangs, as he knew they were defenceless. The next thing he knew a long wind was being pointed at him.

He wasn't in Vontakol anymore, he wasn't in Vontakol anymore, he wasn't in Vontakol anymore was ringing in his mind.

He looked around breathing in heavily at a very fast pace. He began to feel dizzy, then he saw two new wizards enter the room. Draco backed away scared to death. They were going to slay him. He was going to die. He suddenly felt a great drop in his stomach - he wasn't going to be named king of Vontakol if he died. That was when he realized he wanted to be king.

Malfoy backed up against the wall, staring at the people who were helping the wizard named Ron from the floor. Malfoy stood patiently waiting to be killed.

If it was possible Draco's heart almost started beating when he heard something that brought music to his ears. Malfoy's dizziness siezed as once, and his world began to feel amazing. Butterflies were sworming his stomach like a repition of a heart beat, only it was his. Was his heart beating? He didn't understand what was going on .. was he dreaming?

"I said you're in Saytina." Said a dark headed man. The constant swooshing of Draco's stomach pulled harshly causing him to stutter in his reply.

"Th .. Thank you ..." Draco swallowed, completely intriged by him. Whenever Draco looked at this unusual wizard he felt a sickly amount of happiness spread though him ... even though he was convinced that he would be murdered in a matter of seconds. "What is your name?" Draco asked kindly. The dark man smiled unsurely.

"Harry Potter." He laughed and held out his hand.

'Harry ... this is the human that saved me?' Draco thought confused, he grasped his hand, feeling an electric-like shock fire up his arm. It was an amazing feeling, as when you're kissed for the first time, and all you can think about is that pleasurable tingle spreading through your body.

"Nice to meet you." Malfoy said more like himself. "I assume you're the Harry that rescued me from the river?" Malfoy gave a hint of amusment as he asked that question.

"That's the one." Harry laughed, Harry realizing Ron and a girl, that must have been Hermione, were left standing like idiots, he introduced them. "This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said and looked at both of them.

The girl named Hermione left Ron's side and walked up to Malfoy with a cheerful smile. "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled friendly at him, Draco felt a bit unsure about that one ... she seemed a bit too happy.

"And you are?" Ron asked rudely. Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione scolded him. He gave her an apologetic smile and they all turned to the vampire, expecting a name to claim him.

"I am .. I have to go." Draco said ergently. He had to get home before the king found out - before his father found out. He swiftly walked to the door and pulled it open, it was night. The sky was as dark as Vontakol and Draco began to really feel stranded. He turned around slightly to see the surprised look on their faces. Hemione looked sort of upset as if she lost her best friend, and Ron happily uncrossed his arms with a wide smirk sprawled over his face.

When his gaze came to Harry, he was gathering a cloak that hung over the arm of the chair he was sitting in and a rather small sack. He pulled it on, and walked past Draco out the door.

"Harry, where are you going mate?" Ron asked rising from his chair, Hermione looked worried.

"I'm going home." He said, and Malfoy thought he was only leaving because he was ... well, that was what he hoped.

"Have a good night, Harry." Ron said, and ignored Draco.

"Be carefull in the forest!" Hermione warned, Harry nodded as if it was the hundredth time she'd told him that. "Have a safe trip home!" She called after Draco, and closed the door.

The night was silent and dark. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, somewhere in between. Harry walked ahead of him on the trail, Draco noticed there were two trails which they could choose from. One, which led to the market, it was a lot larger in person. It was walled up for atleast twelve feet. Draco couldn't see any shops, as he could from the Vontakol mountains. The only thing visible from over the wall, was the tall towers from the Saytina castle. The second trail led over to the ocean, and to a very thick forest. Draco recognized his mountains, and knew from his instints that home was that way.

"Do you know the fastest way to Vontakol?" Draco finally spoke. Harry slowed his pace, so they walked side by side.

"Not really." He answered as if he was thinking, he bit his lip and spoke once again, "I don't suppose you fancy a hike through that forest, but I'm sorry to say it's the quickest way." Draco didn't quite understand what he meant, but gave a understanding nod, and kept walking beside Harry.

"Any reason you're going into that forest then?" Malfoy asked, rising his eyebrow.

"I live in it." Harry laughed at Malfoy's face. "I found a cottage awhile back." As they walked to the edge of the forest Harry stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Draco asked, and stopped as well. Harry looked at the grassy ground in a shy way. His gaze rose more and Draco knew what he was thinking.

"If you think I'm going to eat you or something you're horribly mistaken. Vampires don't fucking eat people, and I'll kill the person who made up that rumor." Draco swore angrily. Harry laughed.

"I never actually believed that tale before." Harry admited, and walked into the forest first, followed by the vampire. "Everyone here was always afriad you'd show up to one of our balls... I never was." He shrugged and Malfoy looked at him with interest, that he had no idea where it came from. The man made him feel... Well, something he'd never felt before.

"I don't understand why wizards fear us." Malfoy began, they climbed over a broken tree trunk that had fallen in the trail. While Malfoy slung his first leg over it, Harry had already leaped over, allowing him to take Draco's hands to help him get down. Malfoy touched Harry's soft skin for the first time, he took his time while jumping downward beside him. He looked into Harry's emerald green eyes that shone in the moonlight. Harry stared back, but looked away after a moment, embaressed. They unclasped their hands and walked deeper into the darkness of the enormous forest.

"Well, I do..." Harry said after a long moment of silence, Draco gave him a unlikely look. He waited for an answer. "Well, your fangs for one ...' Draco bared his long pearly fangs for fun, 'yes, those." Harry laughed. "And maybe because of the fact your ... well, immortal." Harry finished.

"You forgot the best part!" Malfoy whined. "We're all murders that will suck any living things blood to stay alive." Malfoy said. The enthusiastic sarcasm in his voice brought a grin to Harrys lips. "I'll have you know that if we drink blood it's only from our partner. And that we can survive if we don't have it." After Malfoy finished talking there was a pause, so he turned to Harry. "Did you think I was seirous about the first bit I said?" Malfoy asked Harry, who was standing in the middle of the path looking around them.

"Don't move." Harry whispered. As a first reaction he quickly spun around to see what Harry was talking. The next thing Malfoy heard was a deep low growl coming from his right. Before he could even turn around Harry had thrown him to the ground, while falling over himself. He rose as fast as he had fallen.

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Malfoy asked trying to hide his fear as much as he possibly could.

"Werewolf." Harry managed to breathout, before a huge, pale, dog-like, figure launched itself onto Harry, who was thrown to the ground. In a matter of seconds Harry had quickly jumped back onto his feet, whispering words to the Werewolf. Words Draco couldn't hear. Malfoy bolted upright, sensing that Harry was in trouble. He ran in front of Harry quickly, gaurding him with his life. He bared his fangs at the creature, who growled and stepped backward. Malfoy had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it was scaring the animal away.

"Come on!" Harry yelled ergently and grabbed his arm.

They ran as fast as they could into the forest, Draco following Harry's lead. Knowing the beast was behind them, Draco yelled out, "Do you think we can out run a Werewolf!" Harry shook his head and yelled back a 'no'. Malfoy let himself believe that his man had a plan. After a minute of running. only seconds ahead of the horrid creature he began to loose hope. Malfoy's legs started to feel like weights, he started to feel dizzy, but he kept running just as fast as Harry.

"On three we have to stop running, ok!?" Harry yelled. Draco looked at him as if he was insane. "ONE, TWO - THREE!!" Harry yelled and as they both stopped Harry seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He let go of Malfoy's hand and rolled on the forest floor, Malfoy cursed as he stopped to wait for Harry thinking, 'This is it. He's going to get us both killed.'

But Harry had different plans. The wolf turned to Malfoy and was ready to lunge at him. Harry shuffled through leaves as soon as he hit the ground. He found a long rope and pulled it hard. Out of no where a net came up, right from underneath the Werewolf. The net was made from rope, a lot of rope. It clasped the creature, causing its four legs to get tangled in with the large holes that were in the net. It was pulled up around a huge tree thats top was barely visible from where Draco was standing.

He stood holding his breath as the Werewolf growled and squirmed in the trap. Harry quickly rose from the ground while dusting off his hands. He turned to the petrified Draco and laughed. Malfoy glared, seeing this situation the least bit amusing.

"You almost got me killed." Draco breathed suddenly. Harry only turned to him smiling.

"I've been trying to get that sucker for months." Harry laughed and gathered his violin sack, which was left abandend in a pile of leaves. He slung it over his shoulder, but Draco didn't move. "Are you coming?" Harry asked, Malfoy squinted his eyes at Harry's neck.

"Wait - Potter, I think you've been biten." Malfoy said shocked and moved Harry's hair off his bloody neck. He trying his best to not touch his wound, which was difficult due to the fact that his eyes weren't adapting to the darkness.

"Oh fuck, are you kidding me?" Harry asked and smacked his hand to his neck, but Malfoy pushed it away.

"Don't get it infected! Look at your hands!" Malfoy exclaimed, Harry looked to his dirty hands and shrugged. "We have to see if you were biten - where's your house?" Malfoy asked, Harry pointed behind him, Draco turned slightly to see a small cabin hardly noticable. "Come on then." Malfoy ordered him, Harry frowned and walked ahead of him, Malfoy rolled his eyes.

In a few minutes they were in Harry's small house. It had two stories, the upper landing clearly viewed from the bottom. The bottom was the kitchen with a sitting room. The top was what Draco could only guess was his bedroom. The only furniture was a small table with two chairs, a couch, a four-poster bed and a small table beside it. Malfoy didn't bother commenting on his house, he only told Harry to make a fire.

Once the fire was lit and doing delicate dances in the small fireplace, Draco demanded Harry to sit on the floor beside the fire. There was a small water bucket half full set on the table Malfoy took it with him as he sat beside Harry in front of the warm fire. Draco ripped a piece of his sleeve off to use to clean Harry's wound. He slowly dipped the cloth into the water, and gently smeared it over the blood on Harry's neck. Harry didn't flinch.

"Did that hurt?" Malfoy asked suddenly. Harry's eyes were closed, but he slowly shook his head. Draco felt aroused by the blood, but didn't meantion it. Harry would have thought it was awkward. He only cleared off the rest of the blood on his neck to find healed scar. He stared shocked.

"Potter - it's healed." He stuttered. Harry's eyes flipped open. He turned to Draco and his green eyes were full of worry.

"Does... does that mean?" Harry asked looking at the ground. "Does that mean I'm going to become a fucking Werewolf?" Harry asked. Malfoy truthfully had no idea, so he only shook his head.

"I have a godfather back in Vontakol." Harry looked up with a face with the slightest bit of hope in it. "He's the potions master in the castle - I could ask him for the antidote." Draco said in more of a statment than a question.

"Would you?" Harry asked, he looked down slowly, scared. "I don't know if going to Vontakol would be such a good idea for me..." He stopped, then looked up.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, Draco didn't want to answer. If Harry found out he was the Prince of the Vampires he might not want anything to do with him - which seemed at the time the end of the world.

"I really.. don't want to bother with names." He said slowly, Harry looked at him crossly. "It's Draco ... Snape." He lied, right when the words left his mouth, he regretted ever lying to Harry. It was as if a big hole was ripped from him.

"Well, Draco," Harry smiled unsurely, "I guess I have no choice but to go with you, you wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to get out of here anyways." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Draco glared, and pushed Harry, who wobbled a bit but kept his balance. "You don't have to come with me."

"I'd like to, even if I hadn't needed an antidote." Harry stared into the fire, then glanced at Draco.

Draco thought he looked stunning. His sexy, black, hair was a complete mess, his skin was glowing from the flames that licked their bodies, he sat with his legs bent at the knees, and his arms supporting him from behind. He looked in Draco's silver eyes, that stared back just as promising. Malfoy was seated on Harry's right, he brought his lips closely to Harry's ear and breathed hot, sweet, breath slowly.

"Then I suppose you'll be coming with me." Malfoy whispered his suductive, deep voice didn't quiver once, while Harry's breathing rose a bit quicker. Harry shivered slightly, it made Draco want to kiss him right there. Malfoy brought his lips away very slowly, so slowly he almost saw the disappointment in Harry's eyes as the warmth left his ear.

After a moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat and spoke softly, "We should sleep. We'll have to rise with the sun if we plan on making it through the forest tomorrow." Draco nodded. "I can sleep on the floor, and you can take the bed." Harry told him, but Draco frowned.

"What?" He asked suddenly. "Are you kdding? You're not sleeping on the floor, that would be cruel." He smirked and rose to his feet, then offered a hand to Harry, who took it gratefully. "We can share the bed, it's big enough." He took a second glance at the bed, realizing it was smaller than he'd thought. He didn't mind though, which was weird. Draco was usually very fussy about how he slept.

The two boys climbed into the small bed, and slid under the thick blankets. Their legs had to touch, otherwise they would have fallen off the bed, but again Draco didn't mind, he actually loved the feeling of Harry beside him. After a moments silence Harry gasped and his hand went bolt to his neck.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked concerned. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in, a look of pain on his face.

"I feel different, like I'm changing already ..." He said worried, his eyes slowly opened to see Draco's expression. He was staring at Harry protectively.

"Don't worry." Draco said, and lifted his hand onto Harry's. "You won't transform, I promise." Harry smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"Only promise me if you plan on meaning it." Harry's voice was barely autoable, but Malfoy knew what he said and melted under his words.

Draco slowly pulled his hand off Harry's, and Harry's gently slid off as well. Malfoy knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight with his amazing human beside him. He watched Harry's breathing become slower and a lot more calm. After looking at Harry's face for a few moments, he realized he looked younger when he slept, but he supposed everyone did. Malfoy watched as Harry shivered, the nights cold wind swept through the room. He frowned and pulled up their blanket right to their neck, and he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * * * *

Review, Review, Review!!

I started the story before, but took it down because it was awful. I've fixed it up since then, enjoy. The second chapter will be up as soon as I edit it.


End file.
